Dance With The Beat of my Heart
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Emma decides to take Regina to a club... who knows what can happen now? Rated M for later smexy chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came up so I decided to it despite the fact I have more 12546546 ideas on my poor little brain. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. So review, favorite, follow and do what you guys must do ;)**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was just a meaningless kiss. Just something she would do drunk or sleepy… but she wasn't drunk. And not sleepy at all. Regina Mills had kissed Emma Swan. Simple if you looked by that way, but it was now killing her inside.

She had just kissed the biological mother of her son, Henry. The salty flavor of Emma's lips was still tingling her tongue and she couldn't enjoy it any more than she was now. As she crossed the dance floor and looked at her right, there was the blonde, an arm carefully tossed on Regina's waist as she supported herself from falling down.

The brunette just couldn't believe what had just happened, they both knew it was dangerous, but they couldn't resist it any longer. The tension had always been there around their fights, their heated arguments. So tonight, both of them a little over the edge of sanity, they just freed their feelings.

Regina walked out of the small club, and thought on how she had got here. The blonde was a very persistent woman and after a couple of pleas and puppy looks, Regina just accepted her request to go dancing with her. "Jeez Regina, you need to let it go… relax a bit" Emma said with a serious voice before doing another puppy look and exalting happily as the older woman said yes.

They saw fit that Henry stayed over with Mary Margaret and David, while they were on Emma's journey to "Find Regina a Bit Release" as she called it privately. When the brunette showed on the apartment, using a tight fitting navy blue dress and black fuck-me pumps, Emma already found her throat tightening and she gulped loudly.

"Miss Swan, if you just get out of the door so I can enter with Henry, I'd be grateful' the mayor rolled her eyes as Emma fought with her words and closed her mouth, finally letting Regina step inside. "Hey Emma" henry said to her but she wasn't even there anymore, her mind wondered over how much she would like to ravish the woman before her. It was no secret to anyone that the sheriff had an enormous crush on Regina and she wasn't exactly hiding it neither.

She cleaned her mind, shaking her head ever so slightly to make the erotic thoughts go away "Hey kid" she eased into a smile when her eyes lowered to the boy. Regina faked a cough and looked over the blonde. Those tight jeans she always used were replaced by a deep red dress and heels. Her blonde hair was cascading softly over her shoulders and all the mayor could do was smile softly at the thought of running her fingers through it.

"Let's get going, shall we Miss Swan?" Regina smirked and turned to leave, not before kissing her son's head and saying a quick "I love you" which was replied by a "Love you too mom" tossed over his shoulder while he looked for David so they could play knights again. The blonde followed her quickly and shouted before closing the door "Don't wait for us!" she smiled despite the scorn in the other woman's face.

The way to the club was quiet and Emma shifted uncomfortably on the leather of the seat "Regina?" she started playing with her fingers, something she always did when she was nervous "Yes, dear?" the brunette kept her eyes on the road but showed she was paying attention "I hope you really like this ok?" Emma smiled truthfully and Regina reciprocated it, much to her surprise.

As they got to the club, loud music filling her ears, both of the women shivered on her heels. Emma was a little bit cold and wanted nothing more than enter the club but Regina was watching it closely, a little afraid. Her thoughts wondered at how long it had been since she danced with someone. Her consciousness screamed at her to turn away and just go, and she almost did it before Emma hold her tightly "Regina… please" the blonde was staring into those cinnamon orbs that lately made her knees go a little weak.

"It's been so long since I danced with someone" Regina smiled and sighs deeply as the blonde quickly replied "There's no problem. You'll be dancing with me so…. I'm pretty bad at it" she chuckled softly as a grin spread into the older woman's plump lips. Regina seemed to shrug lightly at the chill air and smiled "Let's do it!"

The door hit back on the wall as she stepped inside the club.

* * *

**A/N: So... if you guys are interested, I'll write more of this... Actually it's already written so just give me your thoughts ok? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't wait for you guys to review it so... here it is, the second chapter to my first multi-chapter ;) Enjoy it and review, as always!**

* * *

Emma looked around, not surprised to see a bunch of guys around the corners and some more on the stools next to the bar. She slid her hand on Regina's arm to give her support but noted a shiver run the older woman's body as she squeezed her arm before releasing it. The brunette was ready for the fight and she carefully stepped into the small crowd, going directly to a table near the dance floor.

The blonde could do anything but follow her and as she saw Regina sitting and asking the bartender for a whiskey she realized how hard this must be for the mayor. Her heart filled with warmth and sympathy as she strode over the table and sat across Regina. "I already said you look totally hot?" she smiled to the older woman and took a piece of her own hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you, dear" Regina smiled back and was surprise to find out it was very good to hear something like that coming from the sheriff. "So... you came here before? The blonde asked while the bartender served Regina with her whiskey and vodka which Emma had not asked for. Not that she cared anyway. As she took a sip, Emma noted glances being thrown to the mayor, full of envy and desire.

The blonde suddenly felt the need to dance and got up quickly "Regina, let's dance" she grabbed the other woman's hand and headed to the dance floor with Regina on her heels. "Miss Swan…. I" she cut herself by finishing her drink and leaving her glass with a random man. As they got there, she started to feel the beat and her feet started to follow it. Not that anyone knew, but Regina was a wonderful dancer. The many dances she had been to while in Fairytale Land were not to be compared to this, but she could adapt so easily.

Emma was surprised as she saw the mayor start to shake her hips slowly, moving them in semi circles with the beat while her head rolled back and she closed her eyes. A smile filled her lips as she danced too, not even as good as Regina, but she had some tricks. Another drink had been delivered to the mayor and she turned it in one time into her mouth while she looked at the blonde. "Emma… dance with me" she smirked as she got closer and pulled the blonde into her, their bodies getting impossibly close and their breathing mixing.

Regina danced against the woman, the alcohol starting to hit her brain as the lights hit the floor repeatedly. Green, red, blue and yellow. Hip, shoulder, waist and leg. She felt so bold tonight that she turned around and started to grind her ass against Emma's front slowly. The music changed and she quickly changed her hips rhythm, slowing them and then fastening.

The blonde could not focus in only one thing, she was torn between the mayor's ass and waist, so she decided to play along and slid one arm around Regina, holding her closer and rubbing her front to the woman's ass. Regina let out an excited laugh and leaned against Emma, whispering in a low, seductive voice "I want your superlove… I wanna be inside your superlove"

Emma shivered and smirked to the woman, turning her around and kissing her roughly right there in the middle of the dance floor. The mayor was certainly surprised but she kissed the sheriff back and pressed her body even further into Emma's. Their kiss lasted more than a couple minutes, and when they both broke it for air, the blonde could not read the look on Regina's face.

"Miss Swan… " She started but trailed off, uncertain of what to say. Emma smiles and covered her lips with her index "Ssssh… just dance" she kept dancing like nothing had happened while Regina fought with her mind and end up deciding to do what the blonde told her. The danced for hours along, Emma getting even more drunk as the clock ticked.

Regina was feeling tired though her mind worked like a machine, repeating the kiss over and over again on her brain. When she decided to leave, Emma was mostly dragged along with her. "No… 'Gina. Let me stay plleaseeeee" her pleas were not working and as soon as she realized that, her mouth shut down.

As they got to the car, Regina sat Emma on the passenger's seat and leaned over to buckle the blonde's belt. Emma caught her in a moment of distraction and pushed her chin up, quickly kissing the woman and releasing her, off to pretend again that nothing happened. "What was that for?" the mayor asked in a low dangerous tone "Oh, I just wanted to taste your lips again" Emma smirked and looked forward, avoiding Regina.

Despite her boiling anger on her veins, Regina smiled and went back, closing the door and going to her side. She belted herself as well and started driving away, increasing the speed to get home as soon as she could.

The drive back was silent and filled up with a barely bearable tension, and as she parked her Benz on the mansion's garage, Regina jumped off the car and went to her doorway. Emma followed her closely and waited the older woman turn the key and open the majestic white door. "Regina…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say as the older woman turned to her. Emma was never a woman of words, but a woman of actions. Her certain philosophy for life was what made her step into Regina's personal space and kiss her hungrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**There you go, few readers I love so much... Enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

They didn't manage to get inside the house before Emma's hand sneaked down and squeezed Regina's round ass. The mayor moaned into the blonde's lips and pushed her through the door-frame, closing the proper door with her heel as she didn't break the kiss. When they both needed air, the kiss was finally break and Emma looked deep inside her cinnamon eyes, seeing the lust swirl as her pupils dilated.

Regina was still slightly confused, but the blonde's touch made her forget everything else and just give in to the feeling, wanting more. She didn't care anymore as Emma was pushed against the wall and the mayor attacked her neck, sucking and biting greedily. The blonde let go a loud moan, running her hands on Regina's back and squeezing her ass every time she went down.

Emma was drunk and reckless, her brain shutting down as she felt the mayor's hand sneak inside her red dress and scratch her thighs slowly, going up. Her core was soaked by her arousal and this was no helping. She could even feel a few droplets running down her inner thighs, the panties she was using completely ruined and with no use.

As the former queen reached her destination, she found herself smirking into the other's woman skin. Emma was soaking wet through the fine lace of her panties. "Oh my… dear" she purred against the blonde's neck "So… so wet" she bite down hard, eliciting a loud moan from Emma, which she gladly accepted.

"Bedroom?" the blonde was already breathing heavily as she tried to focus on her words "Oh right… just up" Regina smirked as she stepped back and let Emma fumble forward, trying to catch her balance. Emma looked at her, smiling as she saw the woman had already gone up a few steps, sliding the zipper of her dress very slowly. Provocative.

"You're not coming Emma?" she looked down through her eyelashes and smirked at the gasping blonde, motioning with her index finger for the other woman to come up. Emma decided to waste no time before the mayor could turn herself in being cold again and climbed the stairs, 2 degrees at once. When she hit her destination, the top of the staircase, she saw Regina swinging her hips towards the master bedroom. Oh, this was going to be so good.

Emma went behind her, grabbing her tiny waist and pulling Regina against herself, all but enjoying the way their bodies fitted completely. She let her hot breath tickle the other woman's neck before turning her around and facing her "Hello there" she laughed and kissed the other woman once again. Their tongues dancing together, in a sweet but rough kiss. As Regina took the upper hand on it again, her hand went to work, pulling the other woman's dress up around her waist "Take it off…" she mumbled against the already swollen lips.

The blonde did as she was told, taking the dress away and throwing it at some corner. She didn't take time to look around the bedroom; her eyes were solely focused on the proud mayor before her. She was taking her bra, unclasping it on her back and letting it fall to the ground. She saw Regina's eyes roll over her body, taking time in her perfect perky breasts.

She walked over to Regina, turned her around again and finish taking the dress's zipper down. As olive toned skin was revealed, she let out a sigh, remembering how many times she had touched herself thinking on this woman. And now, all her fantasies would come true. She would fuck the mayor until the woman could see little bright stars before her and scream, begging for Emma to let her come.

Emma slide the dress off of the mayor's shoulders, letting her fingertips run together with it and licking her lips as she felt the smooth skin shivering under her touch. The only took look on the woman before her, trying to keep every curve, every tone, and every little thing on her memory. Regina turned herself and smiled, kissing the blonde once again as the slender hands reached for her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall as well.

The mayor let a shaky breath escape as the blonde took her breasts in her palms, massaging and playing them, feeling the hardened nipples against her hand. She leaned down and took one of them into her mouth, sucking hard as she kept rolling the other breast into her palm. Regina felt waves of pleasure crash down directly on her core, making her incredibly wet. It has been so long since she was last touched.

Her fingers found their way to the blonde's panties, ripping them and throwing it to the floor. She bit Emma's bottom lip, pulling it to her as she started circling the other woman's clit very slowly. Regina had felt how she was downstairs, and now it seemed incredible how she was even more wet now. She could thrust her fingers up easily inside the woman if she wanted it, but it wasn't the time. Instead, she pressed the other woman's clit harder, hearing Emma's moans right to her skin.

The blonde let her nipple go with a loud pop, just to give the same treatment to the neglected nipple. The mayor was moaning loud, her head thrown back as she closed her eyes and rubbed Emma's clit harder and faster. They couldn't hold the pleasured sounds anymore, letting it slip out of swollen lips as their hands and bodies expressed what had been so long held back.

* * *

**I'm very evil indeed, this is a little tease. If you guys want more, all you have to do is review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Ok, I'm a bitch and I let you guys down... I know it. I've been busy and now I'm working but as I said once, I like to write when I can't lol _**

**_I'm sorry for delaying this so so so much and how short it is, but more things are coming their way, my people. Now, don't cry for me, readers and delight yourselves with my imagination. _**

* * *

Regina's head rolled back, her moans increasing and becoming louder as Emma worked her magic tongue on her clit. The blonde surely had been with women before. It was a first time thing for Regina, but Emma seemed to have such great abilities.

As her orgasm approached her, olive hands clasped onto the sheets, making unforgettable wrinkles. As she finally came, one of her hands had found its way to the blond soft hair that belonged to the woman between her legs. Her fingers tangled into curls as her body shudder and shook from her high orgasm.

Emma raised her head and smirked 'Good enough for the Queen?' The older woman just chuckled darkly before pulling the woman up and kissing her roughly.

It was her turn and she was gonna make it worthy.

Regina flipped them over, going on top and slid down, kissing her way down the other woman's neck and chest. As soon as she found the pinky nipples, her mouth watered and no time was wasted. She took one of them inside her mouth and started to suck, her hand working the other into a hard peak. When she was satisfied, she moved her mouth to the other, sucking it just as hard and biting it softly, provoking moans from Emma. She sucked down between the blonde's breasts, biting the skin as she moved to her abdomen. Huge hickeys marked the way she had done.

She bit the woman's navel, licking down till she found Emma's sex. Regina smelled arouse and her own pulse increased. As her tongue met the woman's intimacy, Regina thought she was dead and finally had found heaven.

Emma tasted like... grapes. Bittersweet and a bit acid. Her moans were loud and increasing as Regina worked her tongue around the clit and slit. When she entered the blonde's pussy with her tongue, Emma screamed her name in the night. Like a howling wind in a storm, she was going completely insane with Regina's ministrations. It was hot and cold at the same time, as the tongue fucked her throughtly and her slender fingers roughly caressed her swollen clit.

A couple more minutes of attention and Emma was coming harder than ever. Her body was trembling was sweaty but Regina wasn't stopping, she replaced her tongue with three fingers and soon was deeply fucking the sheriff. Emma was mewling and moving against the fingers as hard as she could.

It was a complete symphony when the blonder one came once again, even harder than before and screamed Regina's name. The former Queen raised herself slightly, sitting between Emma's legs and smirked 'Good enough for the White Knight?'

Emma chuckled; feeling thoroughly spent "What now?" The older woman sighed "Now we sleep and tomorrow... well, we pick up Henry and tell your parents"

Of all answers the blonde expected, that was not one. But her heart was pounding and swelling inside her chest "Okay baby" she found herself saying before she could think of it. Regina seemed dazed but smiled, shrugged her shoulders and cuddled against Emma, falling sleep quickly. Emma smiled widely, wrapped her arms around the mayor and thought in all possibilities and how this could work for both of them until she fell asleep.


End file.
